Két karodban
by czenema
Summary: Bálint nap, Drarry, Radnóti vers feldolgozás.


Bálint nap mindenütt a világon fejetlenséget okozott a varázslók között, de ami Roxfortban zajlott, egy kissé sok volt Harry Potter számára. Már egy hete üldözték lány iskolatársai, ennyi ajándékot a végső csata után sem kapott, mint amikkel most elhalmozták. A hatodév óta természetesen enni vagy innivalót nem volt hajlandó elfogadni, ehelyett naponta tucatnyi plüss szívecskét, szívekkel díszített pennát, sőt alsóneműt is kapott. Ez utóbbi miatt már nem bontotta ki az érkezett ajándékokat reggelente, hanem felvitte őket a griffendéles toronyba.  
De a folyosókon is óvatosan kellett közlekednie, előző nap három lány ugrott hirtelen a nyakába valamelyik páncél mögül, vagy teremből kilépve, és próbált tőle szerelmes csókot csenni.

Éppen a könyvtárból sétált visszafelé a toronyba, amikor neszezést hallott egy oldalsó folyosó felől.  
- Na, végre, Potter, már azt hittem sosem érsz ide! – Harry elkerekedett szemmel bámult a kezét szorosan fogva tartó Pansy Parkinsonra.  
Zavara láttán a mardekáros lány fejét rázta, és valami olyasmit mormolt az orra alatt, hogy „Gügye Granger!", majd se szó, se beszéd elkezdte húzni Harryt a kihalt folyosón.  
- Állj már le, Parkinson! Mit akarsz tőlem? – Harry megpróbálta kiráncigálni a kezét a lány meglepően erős szorításából, de csak annyit ért el, hogy Pansy megállt, és végre magyarázni kezdett.  
- Tisztázzuk, Potter, egyszer és mindenkorra, nem én akarok tőled valamit. De Draco meg túl büszke ahhoz, hogy segítséget kérjen, holott most nagy szüksége van rá.

Draco Malfoy neve volt az, amiért Harry további beszélgetés nélkül hagyta magát végigcibálgatni a folyosón, majd Parkinson lefékezett az egyik ajtó előtt, és szinte belökte őt egy aprócska helyiségbe.  
- Megérkeztünk, emberek, végre kezdődhet a próba! Ezzel a sebességgel, ahogy nem alakul ez a műsor, a jövő évi Bálint napon tudjuk majd előadni! Granger, a griffendélesek tudják már a szerepeiket?  
- Szia, Harry! Igen, Parkinson, nálunk minden rendben.  
- Csak éppen Potternek nem szóltál, ennyit a rendben részről. Na, Potter, nézd csak, ülj oda a kanapéra, Draco te meg végre szedd össze magad!  
- Nem ülök sehová, amíg el nem magyarázza valaki, hogy miről van szó.  
- Mugli irodalom fakultáció, Harry. Bálint napra adunk elő valamit, és a tanárnő lebetegedett. Azt mondta, hogy próbáljuk el a darabot még egyszer, te meg előadás után felmehetsz beszámolni az eredményről.

Harry elpirult. A fiatal, tőlük alig öt évvel idősebb tanárnő idén kezdte el Roxfortban az új minisztériumi tematika szerint a mugli irodalmat tanítani. Harry is bejárt az óráira, úgy egy hónapig, de aztán megunta a nő nyilvános flörtölését. Mikor már végképp kezdett kínossá válni a dolog, és lassan az egész iskola meg volt róla győződve, hogy Harry titokban viszonyt folytat a tanárnővel, McGalagony igazgatónő végighallgatott egy tanórát macska képében. Ebéd után Harry már igazgatói felmentéssel a kezében sétált az irodalom tanárnő termébe. A nő még egyszer-kétszer próbálta megközelíteni, de a folyosókon ilyenkor mindig feltűnt egy tanár kollégája, akinek halaszthatatlan megbeszélnivalója volt a fiatal tanerővel. Most viszont csapdába került, a barátainak szívesen segített volna, ellenben a nőt látni sem akarta.

- Ne aggódj, majd elkísérünk hozzá – hajolt közelebb Hermione. – Úgyis vissza kell adnom egy könyvét.

Harry rámosolygott barátaira, majd letelepedett a kanapéra. Az előadás igen egyszerű és szívhez szóló volt, híres mugli irodalmi művekből játszottak társai egy-egy szerelmes jelenetet. Hermione és Ron hitelesen alakították Rómeót és Júliát. Zambini és Pansy Parkinson Jane Austent választottak, bár Harry nem ismerte a művet, elhitte nekik a szerelmes Marianne-t és Willoughbyt. A mardekárosok fesztelenül viselkedtek a griffendéles háztársai mellett, már ezért a látványért érdemes volt eljönnie. Aztán úgy egy óra után, ahogy a végéhez közeledett az előadás, és már csak versek hangzottak el, Parkinson elkezdett sugdolózni Malfoyjal az egyik sarokban. Harry hátratekintett rájuk, és úgy látta, hogy a lány éppen őfelé mutatott valamit a szőke mardekárosnak, mire az megrázta a fejét és újra a lány fülébe súgott valamit. Bizonyára nem lehetett meggyőző, mert Parkinson felnézett és pont rajtakapta Harryt. Vöröslő arccal fordult vissza, míg a mardekáros lány előrevonult a csepp színpadig.

- Jól van, szerintem jók voltunk, igaz, Granger?  
- Igen, eddig mindenki nagyszerűen megállta a helyét. Már csak az utolsó vers jön – nézett hátra Draco Malfoyra.  
- Megmondtam, Granger, hogy még nem tudom a verset.  
- Hiszi a piszi, Draco! Nyolc sor az egész! – tiltakozott Parkinson.  
- Na, jó, tudom, de nem próbálom el. Épp elég ostobaság lesz Bálint napon elmondani.  
- Pedig gyönyörű. Nézd csak, Harry – lépett Hermione a barátjához egy könyvvel a kezében.

Harry végigolvasta az elé tett költeményt, aztán megkérdezte:  
- Tényleg csodaszép. Ki választotta?  
- Draco magának – válaszolta Parkinson vigyorogva.  
- Nos, ha nem vagy hajlandó elmondani, akkor jelentjük a tanárnőnek, hogy vége a próbának, készen állunk a bemutatóra. Mindenkinek kösz a munkáját, jó éjszakát, srácok! – kezdett el pakolni Hermione. – Mehetünk, fiúk! – lépett Harry és Ron mellé.

A három jó barát kivonult, de Harry még visszanézett az ajtóból a mardekárosokra. Parkinson éppen ordíthatott Malfoyjal, de egy szavukat sem lehetett hallani, mert Zambini a veszekedésük első jelére lenémította a kanapé környékét. Bár furdalta a kíváncsiság, hogy vajon miről szólhat a vita, nem volt szerencséje, Hermione sürgette őket, mert még volt egy megírandó aritmetika házi dolgozata.

center* * * * */center

Harry őszintén hálás volt barátainak, amiért elkísérték őt a mugli irodalom tanárnőhöz. A fiatal nő így se fogta vissza magát, bár kénytelen volt mindhármójukat behívni a szobájába, de igyekezett csak Harryhez beszélni, sőt a tea felszolgálása közben megfogni a fiú kezét. Ezt a tettét aztán meg is bánta, mert Harry akkora lendülettel rántotta el a kezét, hogy a kiömlő forró tea ráfröccsent a tanárnő kezére, és hólyagosra égette.

Hermione felkísérte a tanárnőt a gyengélkedőre, míg Ron csak hátba verte.  
- Sose sajnáld, Harry, legalább nem nyomul majd rád többet. Jössz fel a klubhelyiségbe?  
- Nem, bocs, azt hiszem, a próbatermetekben hagytam a hátizsákomat. Visszamegyek érte, aztán megyek.  
- Rendben, csak vigyázz, el ne kapjon Frics, elmúlt már a takarodó.

Harry óvatosan sétált el az üres folyosóig, majd éppen beosont volna a terembe, amikor egy hangot hallott meg:  
- Két karodban ringatózom csöndesen. Csodaszép, tényleg. Két karomban ringatózol csöndesen. A fene egyen meg, Potter! Két karodban gyermek vagyok, hallgatag. Két karomban gyermek vagy te, hallgatlak. Háháhá, az egy kisebbfajta csoda lenne. Két karoddal átölelsz te, ha félek. Két karommal átölellek, s nem félek. Bár úgy lenne! Két karodban nem ijeszt majd a halál nagy csöndje sem. Két karodban a halálon, mint egy álmon átesem. Ez majdnem megvolt.  
Draco mindig nyugodt Malfoy, a Mardekár Jéghercege egy üres whiskys üveget lóbálva ült a kanapén, és mondta Bálint napi versét, egészen egyedi kommentárokkal tűzdelve."Bár úgy lenne!" – zakatolt Harry fejében a szőke fiú kívánsága.

- Hülye Potter! Fene essen azokba a zöld szemekbe, a fenekébe, a szájába, a mindenébe! Potter, Potter, te leszel a halálom! – nyögte a mardekáros, majd elhelyezkedett a kanapén, és szinte egy szempillantáson belül nagyokat horkolva el is aludt.  
Harry közelebb settenkedett az alvóhoz, csendesen leült mellé. "Bár úgy lenne!" Még álmában is panaszkodhatott a szőke, mert ráncolta a homlokát. Harry szabadon végigsimíthatott egy szőke tincset, Malfoy haja tényleg olyan volt, mint a selyem, éppen, ahogy hónapok óta elképzelte. "Bár úgy lenne!"  
'Majd meglátjuk, Draco' – gondolta Harry.

center* * * * */center

Draco Malfoy nem minden kellemetlenség nélkül ébredt fel Bálint nap reggelén. Először nem is emlékezett rá, hogy hol van, de aztán a whiskys üveg láttán ráébredt arra, hogy mivel töltötte az előző estéjét. Eszébe jutott a próba és persze Potter is. A zöldszemű hős érdeklődve nézett rá többször is, miután elolvasta Draco versét. Ha talán csak ketten lettek volna, elmondta volna neki, de így a háztársai meg az egész griffendéles brancs előtt? Még azt sem tudta, hogyan fogja tudni este előadni a Nagyteremben annyi ember előtt. Bár ott talán könnyebb lesz, beveti a szokott Malfoy faarcot, vagy kiválaszt egy lányt a tömegből, és neki hazudja el az egészet. Bármit, csak az igazat ne kelljen.

Kibújt a takaró alól, és már indult kifelé a szobából, amikor megmerevedett a csodálkozástól. A kis próbateremet sok mindennel felszerelték az elmúlt hetekben, amíg gyakoroltak, de takaróra nem emlékezett Draco. Visszalépett a kanapéhoz, és kezébe vette a vékony kis plédet. Bolyhos, meleg fekete anyagból készült, és egy gyönyörű sárkány díszítette. A figura szemei kékek voltak, és a levegőben szállt egy kastély felett. Draco önkéntelenül újra magához ölelte a takarót, és megszagolta. Nem volt szerencséje, csak a saját parfümét érezte rajta. Aztán legyintett egyet a pálcájával, és miközben azon fohászkodott, hogy ne legyen majd semmi baja a plédnek, összezsugorította és a zsebébe rakta.

Lassan lesétált a Nagyterembe reggelizni. Pansy persze még leülni sem engedte, mikor nekiszegezte a kérdést:  
- Draco, hol voltál egész éjjel?  
- Neked is jó reggelt! A próbateremben.  
- Kivel?  
- Mi közöd hozzá, Pansy?  
- Semmi, tényleg – vigyorgott rá a lány.  
- Ha semmi, akkor min derülsz olyan nagyokat?  
- Egy kismadár azt csiripelte, hogy Potter se ért haza a toronyba időben, mert vissza kellett mennie a próbatermünkbe a hátizsákjáért.  
- Potter? De én nem beszéltem vele… – némult el Draco, és az említett griffendéles felé sandított. Pechjére a hős pont őket bámulta, meglehetősen komoly arccal nézett Dracóra. A szőke mardekáros elpirult, és rajtakapottan elfordította a fejét, miközben érezte, hogy Pansy is őt bámulja.  
- Mi van?  
- Akkor most mesélsz, vagy sem? – kérdezte a lány.  
- Pansy, értsd már meg, nincs mit mesélnem. Megittam egy üveg whiskyt, aztán elaludtam. A következő dolog, amire emlékszem, hogy reggel van, fáj a fejem, és egy takarót szorongatok a kezemben. Takarót… – hallgatott el Draco, aztán megint Potterre szegezte a tekintetét.

A griffendéles viszonozta a pillantását, aztán fejével szinte alig észrevehetően biccentett a kijárat felé. Dracónak minden önuralmát össze kellett szednie, hogy fel ne szisszenjen a meglepetéstől. Mivel Pansy még mindig figyelt rá, sokáig képtelen volt választ adni Potternek. A zöldszemű úgy öt percig még elbabrált egy csésze teával, aztán felállt, elbúcsúzott a barátaitól, és elindult kifelé. Draco gyomra összeszorult, még az az egy darab pirítós, amit le bírt nyelni, is kikívánkozott a szervezetéből.

- Ron, ebédig Hagridnál leszek, jó? – kiabált vissza Potter az ajtóból.  
- Rendben, üdvözöljük! – válaszolta Granger. – Mi még próbálunk egyszer.  
- Jaj, ne már? Granger, tényleg megint el akarja gyakorolni az egészet? – tudakolta Draco Pansytől.  
- Igen, reggeli után fel is megyünk a terembe. Ez lesz az utolsó próba az esti fellépés előtt. Nézd, már a tanárnő is elindult velük. Te jössz? – állt fel Pansy is az asztaltól.  
- Majd megyek, csak előbb lezuhanyoznék, meg átöltöznék.  
- Rendben, kimentelek. Elég lesz egy óra? Lehetőleg ne moss hajat háromszor.  
- Csak kétszer szoktam, de kösz az ötletet. Na, menj már. Majd én is jövök.

center* * * * */center

Draco alig várta, hogy barátai eltűnjenek a lépcsőfordulóban, és végre egyedül lehessen. Pansy mellett ülve képtelen volt végiggondolni a lehetőséget, hogy Potter tegnap láthatta őt, és valószínűleg ő varázsolta neki a takarót. Szélsebesen vetkőzött le, tisztálkodott meg, ezúttal mellőzte a hőn szeretett hajmosást is. A felöltözés így is negyed óráig tartott, az ágyát hat különböző öltözék borította, mire kitalálta, hogy miben sétáljon ki Hagrid kunyhójához. Remélte, hogy Potter valahol a Tiltott Rengeteg szélén várja, és nem kell szégyenszemre bekopogtatnia az utált tanárához.

De Potter nem volt a kunyhóban, igaz az erdőben sem, mert egyszerűen Hagrid háza mellett támaszkodott a kerítésnek.  
- Nincs itthon. Mármint Hagrid. Lement Roxmortsba vásárolni.  
Draco a futástól kifulladva bámult a griffendélesre.  
- Gyere, ülj le ide a ház elé – invitálta Potter a kunyhó előtti padra mutatva.  
Draco szürreális álomban érezte magát, mégis engedelmeskedett a másik szavának. Csak még inkább álomszerű lett az egész helyzet, amikor Potter megszólalt:  
- Draco, mondd el a versed!  
A szőke fiú szíve összeszorult, szédült, irul-pirult, és zavarában mindenhová nézett, csak a mellette ülőre nem.  
- Draco, kérlek!  
Őszintének hangzott a kérés, de mit ért, ha rettegett, hogy mi fog kisülni az egészből?  
- Rendben, majd akkor elmondom én.

iKét karodban ringatózom  
csöndesen.  
Két karomban ringatózol  
csöndesen.  
Két karodban gyermek vagyok,  
hallgatag.  
Két karomban gyermek vagy te,  
hallgatlak.  
Két karoddal átölelsz te,  
ha félek.  
Két karommal átölellek  
s nem félek.  
Két karodban nem ijeszt majd  
a halál nagy  
csöndje sem.  
Két karodban a halálon,  
mint egy álmon  
átesem./i

Draco csak bámulta azokat a szépen ívelt ajkakat, ahogy csendesen, mégis jelentőségteljesen elszavalták a versét. Zakatolt a szíve, izzadt a tenyere, életében kevésszer félt ennyire. Ugye, ugyanarra gondolt a zöldszemű is, mint ő, amíg mondta a költeményt?

Aztán megnyugodott, mert Harry megkegyelmezett rajta.  
Átölelte.


End file.
